A Tale of Two Opposites
by XxXDukeOfAwesomenessXxX
Summary: A re-imagining of some of the episodes throughout the series, highlighting Wyatt and Angie's relationship. Somewhat AU for slight episode tweaks. Rated T for possible language and themes.
1. The Beginning of Something Amazing

_I've been watching the Level Up episodes, and thought of a possible storyline to go with for Angie and Wyatt. This chapter takes place during the "Wanted" prequel episode. This will be going through the episodes I see that could possibly be tweaked in a certain way to fit my idea. I hope you all enjoy and leave your reviews._

* * *

Wyatt was fixing the secret photo he had taken earlier that day, adding a border before he got ready to post it. Angie looked over at him, curious as to what he was doing. "Hey, what's got you so busy on your little computer there?" She said, trying to peer over his shoulder to gaze at his illuminated screen. Wyatt pulled his laptop back towards him, a light blush forming on his face from embarrassment. "N-nothing, just a little project." Angie gave her devious smirk and advanced even further. "Now, I know that's not true, you know you're a bad liar right?" She exclaimed, she was now close enough that she could lean her head over the screen and find out, but stopped for some reason.

Curious, Wyatt tilted his head and asked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Smirking again, Angie backed up back into her seat. "Oh, nothing, just a little surprised that those guys don't want to hang with you. You're cool, in a nerdy sort of way. Oh, by the way, that's a very cute border." She said the last part with a big smile on her face. "What the- How the-" Wyatt stammered. "There's a mirror behind you genius." Angie uttered. "Oh, probably should have thought about that." Wyatt replied.

"Wait, you said you think I'm cool?" "In a nerdy way, I said." They exchanged some conversation. "Wow, that's probably the first time I've ever heard that." Wyatt muttered, but meant to only whisper. He didn't like to talk about his self-confidence and depression issues. Angie turned her head at his remark, staring straight at him. "Now, I hardly believe that." "Well believe it, because it's true." Wyatt replied, a little bit of twinge in his voice from the memories.

"That's their loss then, Wyatt. Not yours." Angie exclaimed, then got up and sat next to Wyatt, sharing the small sofa. "You're a wonderful person, and anyone that can have you as a friend is very lucky." She said, staring at him. "R-really? You think so?" He replied, his light blush from before starting to darken as he realized just how close she was and her focused gaze on him. "Of course, in fact, I think that of you and I's friendship." She said, almost whispering the last part and a light blush forming on her face. Wyatt was blown away, he had never seen this side of Angie before. She had always been the strong, forceful type. Never this kind of innocent, shy person.

"I always thought that I was the lucky one, you've been a really great friend to me Angie. I don't really say this a lot, but even when the guys give me a hard time, you're always there to pick me up, dust me off and build me back up. My self-confidence has boosted so much since I've been friends with you. Thanks Angie." He said, his face a bit pink and his head pointed downwards. "Thanks Wyatt, the same to you, but am I really just a friend to you?" She questioned, pulling his face up to stare back at her, her devious smirk on her face once again.

"Umm, well y-yeah, I mean that's all you think about me, r-right?" Wyatt stammered again, his face getting even pinker and starting to sweat a bit. "Well, not exactly. I always found you to be kind of nerdy and awkward, but I'm starting to like that." Angie whispered, looking a bit embarrassed, shocking Wyatt. "R-really? But, you're way too out of my league." Wyatt said, turning his head away. "Don't you say that. Just because you are a nerd doesn't mean you're not a great guy. You're sweet, kind, charming at times, and goofy, but I love that about you Wyatt." Angie murmured, placing her tan hand once again his pasty face and pulling it back to look at her. "And that's why I have no problem doing what I'm about to do right now." She said, before leaning and planting her hot pink lips on his. Wyatt's eyes shot open wide, full of surprise, but soon closed, succumbing to the kiss and bringing the small girl close to him and laying back on the couch. After about a minute, they both ended the kiss, gasping for air. "That was... amazing Angie. I never knew you thought of me like that. Secretly, I kind of had a bit of a crush on you as well." Wyatt said, his face dazed and overcome by the emotion of love that was flooding his thoughts.

"Of course, I knew you did. Also, you're not so bad there yourself, Mr. I've never had a girlfriend. How are you so good at kissing?" She asked, gazing into his brown eyes, which she found dreamy. "Well, I watch a lot of movies and shows and play a lot of games, so I kind of picked up from that a bit. Why? Was I that good?" Wyatt replied. "Very, hey, are you hungry?" Angie questioned, rubbing his stomach since she was still on top of him. "Not really, are you?" He replied again. "Well yeah, kind of. I haven't eaten anything in like 7 hours." She said, rubbing her own stomach this time as it grumbled a bit. "Well, then I will go and get you something, do you want a burger from Baer's Super Star Diner? If I hurry, I can still get you a Star Burger to go before they close." He answered, a smile on his face. "Aww, you'd do that for me? Thanks Wyatt, you're the best." Angie replied to him, pinching his cheek. Wyatt smiled, got up, laid her down on the seat next to him, grabbed his bag and headed out the door, briskly jogging down the street.

* * *

_I think I'll end it here for now, let me know if you guys want me to continue this because I have an idea on how to play this out. Thanks, The Duke_


	2. Dinner and A Show

_Apologies on the last chapter everyone. I thought the name of the diner was Bear's when I heard it in the show. I heard it again today and found that it was Baer's, and not Bear's. Anyways, here's another chapter of A Tale of Two Opposites. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

As Wyatt raced down the concrete, towards the diner, his mind started to realize what was going on at the moment, and it caused him to almost to trip. He had always liked Angie from the first time he met her, that's the reason he had saved her from the game in the first place and secretly why he took care of the leaks that kept popping up. He could never live with himself if even one of the leaks ended up hurting her.

Wyatt shook his head and snapped back into reality and continued to the burger joint, turning around the corner. He was too focused on his task at hand to hear that his phone was going off, more importantly, that his leak radar was going off. He finally reached the doors of Baer's Super Star Diner and headed inside. Resting his bag on a hook next to the door, he approached the counter.

"Hi, and welcome to Baer's Super Star Diner. I'm Amy, how can I help you?" The cheery cashier girl answered. "Hey there, can I get one Star Burger to go please?" Wyatt replied, tapping his fingers on the counter, trying to keep himself from getting over-excited. "Of course, one Star Burger to go coming right up." The cashier said, a smile on her face as she went back to the kitchen.

Wyatt smiled and sat at an empty table as he waited. He was gazing out of the window, when he heard a familiar beeping. Curious, he stood up and looked around, trying to locate the sound's origin. A thought entered his mind and he panicked, diving for his bag, pulling his phone out. He stared at the bright screen, which showed a familiar, red, dot at the very edge of the radar.

Thinking for a bit, Wyatt calculated the general location of the leak, based on the coordinates of the radar. Shock washed over Wyatt's face when he finished and he almost dropped his phone. The cheery cashier lady came back and handed him his food, saying, "Have a wonderful night". Wyatt stuck the paper sack in his bag and bolted out the door. _"Please let me be wrong, just this once. Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong." _he kept reciting in his head as he rounded the corner again, picking up speed even more and the sweat starting to pour down his face. He reached Angie's doorstep and began to knock, when he heard a fearsome growl come from inside. That was it though, he didn't hear any scream at all, which worried him. He almost busted the door down as he opened and looked around. The living room was in shambles, but no one was there. He heard some rustling in the kitchen and slowly made his way to the wall of the opening. He peeked his head around the corner, and that's when he saw it.

* * *

_Oooooh, cliffhangers. What is Angie's condition? Can Wyatt handle whatever is in the kitchen? All of these answers and more in the next chapter! The Duke_


	3. Trolls and Concussions

_Hey guys, it's The Duke. Here's the third chapter of A Tale of Two Opposites. Sorry about it being a little late, just haven't been able to put my ideas on paper lately. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Standing there in Angie's kitchen, was a monstrous War Troll. Wyatt fought the urge the scream and turned around, calming himself down before peeking around again. The War Troll was ransacking the place, probably trying to look for something to eat, since War Trolls were almost always hungry. That's not what bothered Wyatt though. In his right hand, the troll was holding an unconscious Angie, clutching her waist and then, throwing her up onto his shoulder. Wyatt turned back around and thought.

_"Come on Wyatt, think. You can figure this out, just think about what you have on you." _He said to himself, assessing the situation. He knew that he didn't have any weapons as he left Blast-a-ton back at HQ. Then, he remembered something and working up the courage, he turned the corner. "Hey, Big Troll!" He yelled, trying not to show his fear. The creature turned around, a confused look on his face. Seeing the human boy, it began to yell and was getting ready to charge. Wyatt put his plan into action and pulled out from behind his back, the paper bag containing Angie's burger.

Smelling the meat, the War Troll's demeanor turned into that of a small hungry puppy, rather than a 10 feet tall monster of Maldark's Army. It slowly came towards Wyatt, heading for the sack. Seeing this, Wyatt pulled the bag back, and pointed towards the young girl on the troll's shoulder. Thinking for a bit, the troll finally understand and frowned a bit, but slowly nodded and pulled Angie off of his shoulder, lying her on the floor. Wyatt smiled, knowing well from the game that while War Trolls were big brutes, they could be easily bartered with or persuaded without much effort, making them great soldiers for hire.

Wyatt tossed the bag over to the troll, who turned around and started to tear into the burger, unaware that Wyatt was advancing from behind with a baseball bat he found in the closet. Smacking the troll on his cranium, Wyatt knocked the creature out. He knew it wouldn't send him back to the game, but it would give him time to get Angie to safety and gear up so that he could better combat this thing. _"It's too bad Lyle and Dante think I'm crazy, they would be perfect for helping me get rid of this leak." _He thought to himself, a small frown on his face as he did so. Shaking his head, he turned to focus on the task at hand and pulled Angie onto his back and hurried out the door, gently jogging down the sidewalk, towards the warehouse, piggybacking Angie with him.

After a while, Wyatt began to get sore and had no choice, but to rest at a nearby park. He walked over and laid Angie down on the bench, before sitting down next to her. He decided now would be the best time for him to check on her injuries. He looked over her body, finding some scratches and bruises and a possible concussion but it didn't seem like anything too bad. He breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't even know that he was holding. As he rested, he heard a noise and turned and saw Angie start to wake up. "Hey there, sleepy-head, did you take a nice nap?" He said, grinning as he tried to crack a joke. She giggled a bit, "Very funny, man, my head hurts. What happened?" She asked, a confused look on her face. "Wait, you mean you don't remember?" Wyatt replied, a little worry in his voice. "Yeah, it's just empty, I can't remember what it is that knocked me out." Angie answered. "What's the last thing you remember?" Wyatt asked again, more worry in his voice. She thought for a moment, a look of strain on her face as she fought to remember. "The last thing I remember was school ending, I think today, and then you and me walked to my house to study and that's it." She answered.

Wyatt took in what she said, little by little. Shock washed over his face as he realized what that meant to him exactly. That means that she doesn't even remember confessing to him. _"I can't tell her that she did that because she'll either think I'm lying or she'll think I'm weird and our friendship will be over. Maybe her entire attitude towards me has changed." _Wyatt thought to himself again and he just sat back, staring up at the sky, his heart crushed. "What's wrong Wyatt? You look like a bombshell just got dropped on you." Angie said, now with worry in her voice. _"Technically, it just did, but that's not your fault." _He thought to himself again. "Oh, it's nothing, I just remembered about a project that I need to finish, that's all." Wyatt replied, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "Oh, well don't worry about it, you are quite the smart nerd after all." Angie replied, ruffling his hair a bit.

"So what exactly did happen to me?" Angie asked, staring straight at him. Wyatt turned to face her. "A leak got out that I didn't know about and it came after you and knocked you out and was probably gonna take you back into the game or worse, eat you." Wyatt replied, leaving out the part about going to the diner and the intimate moment they shared. "I see, that would explain the huge headache. You took care of it though right? Should I be calling you my hero?" Angie asked, smirking and gently punching his arm. "Well yeah, sort of. I didn't have Blast-A-Ton on me so I had to knock him out with the bat you have in your closet. That reminds me, we need to get to the headquarters so I can gear up and take care of that leak." Wyatt exclaimed, standing up and stretching a bit. "Can you walk?" He asked, turning towards the girl still sitting on the beach. "I think so, let me see." She answered, beginning to stand up before starting to wobble a bit. "Whoa, hold up there. You're not stable at all. Here, I'll carry you." Wyatt said, crouching down. "Well thank you, kind gentleman." She said, climbing aboard and ruffling his hair some more. _"What am I going to do about this situation I'm in?" _Wyatt thought to himself, as he strolled down the sidewalk, continuing towards the warehouse.

* * *

_Sorry about the length guys, I just got a good idea and kept writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it gets you excited for the next one. Thanks, The Duke._


	4. Turning the Tide

_Hey guys, here's the fourth chapter of A Tale of Two Opposites. I've realized that I'm spending a lot of time in this episode time-line. I apologize if I'm dragging on but I just have some good ideas for this episode so I'll be spending maybe another chapter or two in this episode before I move on. Sorry!, I hope you enjoy, The Duke._

* * *

Finally, Wyatt, with Angie on his back, made it to the warehouse. Setting her down on the ground and clutching her arm so that she wouldn't fall, Wyatt pulled out the key and opened the door, holding it open. "After you." He exclaimed, turning towards her. "Why thank you, very gentlemanly of you." She replied, mocking a curtsy and entering into the large building. "Ah, don't mention it." Wyatt answered back. Turning his head, checking the coast, Wyatt made sure it was safe before heading in and locking the door behind them.

"You know, this is only the second time I've been in the warehouse, ever since the "Steve Schmidt" party." Angie said, looking around and checking the headquarters out, more thoroughly this time then the last. "Oh yeah, I forgot that. My bad for not showing you around. Would you like the tour?" Wyatt answered. "I would love to!" Angie exclaimed, clear excitement in her voice. Wyatt chuckled a bit, and they started their quick tour.

Wyatt pointed up towards the jogging robot on the treadmill. "That's Double Dash Dan, he's an experiment Max worked on for a bit and ever since then, Dan has been walking on that treadmill." Wyatt explained. "Wow, that's amazing! How long has he been doing that?" Angie asked, her eyes wide as she watched the android jog. Wyatt thought for a bit, then gave his answer. "According to Max, around roughly 10 years. He's set to go for eternity, which was Max's goal".

"Over there is the big flat screen that we use to play Conqueror of All Worlds." Wyatt said, pointing towards the screen as he grabbed Blast-a-Ton and checked to make sure everything was okay. Angie admired the screen, giving it a 360. "That thing is awesome, I'm sure that must be great for gaming." She finally said. "It is, it's kind of tough playing on that and then going back to my house and playing on my tiny computer screen. Sorry to cut the tour short but, I've gotta take care of that leak now. I want you to stay here okay? I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Wyatt said, holding up Blast-A-Ton. "Oh come on! You should let me go on this one. I'm sure I can use my glove again and provide you some backup." Angie answered. "While that would be nice, this creature is no joke and not something for a rookie like you to learn on. No offense, I just don't want to see you get hurt or anything like that." Wyatt replied, heading for the door.

"Promise me that you'll stay here, okay?" Wyatt asked, holding the door open as he looked back at her. Angie sat on the couch, her arms crossed but uttered "Fine, but you call me if anything goes wrong". "Of course, anyways, I'm out of here, I should be back soon." Wyatt said, rushing out the door as it closed itself behind him. Wyatt headed down the sidewalk, towards Angie's house. He checked his watch, the bright screen showing that it was 3:23 AM. _"Good, that gives me about 3 or 4 hours about till sunrise, I wouldn't want someone either seeing the troll or me walking around with this cannon in my hands, might get the wrong idea."_ Wyatt thought to himself, picking up speed and making it to Angie's in about 10 minutes after.

Wyatt stood at the door, building up confidence and courage, before gently pushing the door open with the barrel of his weapon. Sighing in relief, the room seemed to still be in the same shape that it had when they left. He walked into the kitchen, seeing the unconscious troll still on the floor. "Alright Mr. Troll, it's time to send you back into the game." Wyatt exclaimed as he stood on the troll's chest, his gun pointed at its face. He charged a shot, knowing that at point blank, this would completely destroy the troll, no matter how high of a level it was. Blast-A-Ton beeped, letting Wyatt know that his charged shot was ready. "Goodbye troll, it was nice knowing you." Wyatt said, and was about to let the shot go when the troll's eyes shot open and immediately brought its arm up, smacking Wyatt across the kitchen, straight into a wall. The force caused Wyatt to let go of the button and the charged shot went off, blasting a hole into an adjacent wall of the kitchen. Wyatt clutched his midsection, reeling on the ground from the blow. Groaning, he slowly got up, "That did not go like it did in my head." Wyatt said. _ "Great! This is gonna ten times harder, now that he's up. Just think Wyatt, what are War Trolls' weaknesses? They're slow so I've got speed on him, but it's gonna be tough to send him back with his thick almost armor like skin. I'll just have to try and tire him out and then get some shots in." _Wyatt worked his options over in his head and formulated a game plan.

Wyatt yelled out and charged straight at the monster. The troll braced himself and Wyatt smirked, changing direction so that he ran around the monster. Confused, the troll tried to turn in time, but Wyatt was able to launch a rocket into the troll's backside, knocking the troll down. _"Alright, this is going better than I thought." _As soon as Wyatt thought that though, the troll reached out and knocked Wyatt onto his back. Groaning again, he got up. "Spoke too soon." Wyatt charged again and the monster was ready this time and extended his arms out to his sides. Wyatt dashed underneath, through the troll's legs and charged another energy shot and fired into the troll's back. Yelling out, the troll only got angry this time and turned around immediately and delivered a punch straight into Wyatt's gut, launching him and knocking him on his back. It took Wyatt longer this time to get up and he clutched his stomach as he did. "_This troll must have {Berzerker's Rage}. That would explain why his speed and power just increased about ten-fold. I'm gonna have to be careful around him." _Wyatt worked out in his head, a new game plan to take on the faster and stronger troll.

Wyatt started off with some long range shots, not to damage the troll because it wouldn't do anything, but to enrage it into attacking. Sure enough, the troll charged and Wyatt got ready to dodge, but then the monster's speed doubled and his blow came in faster than anticipated. _"Wait, since when did War Trolls have Speed Burst?" _was all Wyatt could think as he troll's beefy shoulder connected with Wyatt's chest, knocking him into the wall and onto the floor, his skull bouncing off of both the wall and the floor. As his vision start to black out, he realized that he was done for. Pulling out his phone, he began to dial Angie's number as the troll came towards him. He pressed dial as the troll picked him up onto his shoulder. Only having time for a small sentence, he yelled as loud as he could. "I'm sorry Angie! I-" The troll heard him and stepped on the phone, crushing it and bonked him on his head, finally knocking him out and heading out the hole created by Blast-A-Ton's shot.

On the other side of the line, Angie was speechless and held her hand to her mouth in fear. Almost dropping the phone, she threw it into her pocket and ran out the door. She had some idiots she needed to go see right now.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry if this chapter seems a little less as well done as the others. I've been having trouble coming up with new words to describe things. Hopefully, the next chapter will be a better quality. I hope you enjoyed, The Duke._


	5. Persuasive Arguments

_Hey guys, I'm happy to bring you the fifth installment of A Tale of Two Opposites, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Before we start though, I feel it's only fair to respond to some of the reviews I've been getting. You guys are all awesome and thanks for giving my story a read._

* * *

_libby, thank you for your review first off, and about the self-putting down in chapter four, that stems from two reasons. The first is that I don't have very good self-confidence, so that's just a natural bi-product of that. The second is that it's kind of a subconscious way to keep myself from getting conceited and letting the compliments go to my head._

_ Adelene Abnormal, Thank you for being one of the first people to read my story and give it a review, as well as correct me with the spelling of "Baer's Super Star Diner" as mentioned in the show._

_ A Thankful Fan, I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one that noticed that moment in that episode. It's what gave me the original idea for this story. About the confessing scene, I'm not very good at writing those kinds of scenes, but luckily, it works for Wyatt's awkward character._

_ Sorry about that, felt like I should give the readers some well deserved feedback as you guys have been faithfully reading this. Now, without further ado, let's begin!_

* * *

"What do you mean you're not gonna help him?" Angie almost screamed, as she stood there, arms crossed, as she tried to reason with Dante and Lyle about the situation at hand. "Have you seen him lately? He's been off his rocker, trying to get us to be friends and faking leaks to get us back together. That's just pathetic." Lyle responded, his arms confidently in his pockets, knowing that he was right, or at least, he thought so. "Yeah, I've gotta side with Lyle on this one. Wyatt's acting crazy, even by my standards. That is a tough thing to do, my friends." Dante added on, while drinking a bright green concoction that Angie didn't even want to try and come up with what the contents were.

"Well, that might be true, but you've gotta realize that Wyatt really cares for you, that's why he went through all that work and planning. Plus, this leak isn't fake, I was there to see it. I almost became its prisoner." Angie replied, pulling her hair to show the potato-sized bruise on the left side of her forehead. "Oh man, that's nasty, but awesome! Can I touch it?" Dante, giddy as a school boy, exclaimed as he skipped over, his finger hovering over Angie's purple spot. Angie threw him a disgusted look and replied, "What? No! Of course you can't." "What gave you that bruise?" Lyle asked, his hand now on his chin, pondering.

"I believe Wyatt called it a War Troll? That's not bad is it?" Angie asked back, a confused look on her face. The look Dante and Lyle gave each other solved her question. "Wait, a War Troll? He went to solo a War Troll? What was he thinking? Those are almost impossible to take down by yourself. The way to take it down is to distract it while someone delivers the damage into the troll's weak spot in its back." Lyle explained, pacing a bit as he talked. Dante continued, picking up where Lyle left off, "Then, at that point, the troll goes into his Berzerker Rage, making him tougher and faster and gives him access to his Speed Feet 2 second buff, making him 2 times faster for two seconds. The only way to take him out at that point is to attack from the front with all the members of the party".

"Well, I'm sure Wyatt would have thought of that if you idiots hadn't blown him off when he told you before." Angie fired back a quick rebuttal, her eyes piercing daggers into them. Their faces dropped to the ground as they realized what they had done to their companion. Finally, Lyle spoke up, "Y-yeah, I guess you're right." "Oh, what was that? I couldn't hear that last part." Angie responded, reveling in her victory. "I said I guess you're right! Now are we gonna go save him or what?" Lyle asked, a bit annoyed that he had been beaten in an argument, and by a girl no less. "What about you Dante? Are you in or out?" He asked, now looking over to the somewhat odd boy standing next to him. Dante, flashing his signature smile, replied, "Hey, I've always supported Wyatt before, I was never against him, just thought he had some brain issues, kind of like me. Count me in!" He shot his hand in the middle of the three of them. "What do you say? Tulta Munille?" Dante asked, his hand quivering with excitement. "Tulta Munille, for sure." Lyle answered, placing his hand in the circle. "I'll only say it when we get Wyatt back, but yeah, I'm definitely in." Angie exclaimed, placing her hand in the circle.

"Alright then, let's do this. Go Neverfail!" Dante yelled and they all shot their hands to the sky and were out the door in the next second, heading to HQ to get ready to battle a beast.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, I apologize if I completely misspelled or misinterpreted the catch phrase the show. I've tried constantly to figure out what they say and this is what is sounds like to me. Feel free to leave reviews correcting me on the catch phrase and what you thought of the chapter. The Duke_


	6. Winning Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be

_Hey guys, I'm so excited to bring the 6__th__ chapter of A Tale of Two Opposites. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Warning: A lot happens in this chapter so that's why it is so long. I'm sorry, I will try my best to keep the chapter shorter than this. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Sifting through the "Booty Box" as the guys called it, Angie looked at shiny bracelets and tough articles of clothing, looking for the perfect item for her first leak hunt. She grabbed her Fist of Schoolage, placing it in her back pocket. She finally decided on a second glove, this one encasing her hand in thick, hard ice, giving her the ability to freeze anything with just a touch, while keeping her hand completely functional, protected, and warm.

Dante and Lyle stayed with their own weapons, spinning them as they waited. "Are we all set to go?" Lyle asked, looking to his two teammates. "I'm ready, what about you Dante?" Angie answered, looking over at the bat-wielding youth. "I say, we go and destroy ourselves a War Troll, let's go!" Dante yelled his war cry, sprinting out the door, Angie and Lyle in tow behind him.

"Where was the last time you saw the troll Angie?" Dante yelled, his head slightly cocked back, staring back at the girl racing behind him. "Wyatt was able to knock him out at my house so that would be the last time." Dante nodded, and the entire team turned right, onto the corner towards the house. They reached the door, and not even thinking, burst through the door. The living room was still in shambles as always, so that didn't surprise Angie.

She headed into the kitchen and noticed that the troll's body was gone. She turned and exclaimed, "Hey guys, I think Wyatt did it, the troll's not here anymore!" They both made their way over, but Angie had already examined the room more closely, taking note of Wyatt's weapon on the ground, the crushed phone, his shoe on the floor, and a big hole in another side of the spacious kitchen, the edges blackened by, what they guessed, was Wyatt's weapon.

Angie fell to her knees, head in hands, fighting to keep the tears at bay. _"Don't you cry, you wuss! If you cry now in front of these guys, they'll never let you live it down. Wyatt's probably fine." _She said to herself, as she picked herself up off her feet and took a couple of deep breaths, before saying, "Well it looks like Wyatt wasn't able to hold his own after all. Let's go guys, it looks like the monster went out that giant hole, maybe we can follow it and see if we can find out where it went." Lyle almost put his hand on her shoulder to console her, but pulled back, knowing that would only be worse for her right now. Dante, as usual, was none the wiser, and was already sniffing the footprints outside the hole, hopefully looking for a scent, or maybe not. Lyle didn't know about that guy sometimes. Secretly, Lyle knew about Wyatt and Angie's feelings for each other, he had picked up on all the signs, since he was the master of dating, but he also saw how they kept them repressed. _"I swear, if we get you out of this dude, I'm so gonna help you to hook up with Angie because it's too painful to watch." _Lyle promised, almost re-invigorating himself for the mission at hand.

Snapping back into reality, Lyle heard Dante's exclaim of victory as he had isolated the smell of the war troll and had begun his trek down the sidewalk behind Angie's house. "Are you sure you know where you're going dude?" Lyle asked from the back of the group. "Of course! I know every smell in this town and this is definitely foreign. The creature that took Wyatt smells like he went-" Dante paused, bringing air to his nose again with his hand, getting a deep inhale. "That way into the forest!" Dante yelled, pointing towards the woodlands and took off speeding, Skullcracker in hand and friends sprinting behind him. Angie made sure to grab Blast-a-Ton, in the case that Wyatt was able to fight, and followed Lyle and Dante. Dashing through brush and pushing branches aside, Dante stopped, placing his back against a tree and motioning his friends to do the same. Pointing around the tree, he whispered, "The troll's over there preparing the portal, Wyatt's on the ground, about 6 feet away from him, passed out. If we're gonna make our move, now's the time."

Lyle nodded and began formulating their battle plan quickly in his head as best as he could. Twisting Thunder Pole a couple times over in his hands, he finally spoke. "Alright Angie, this will be tough to ask of you as it is your first time, but I'll need you to keep the troll's attention on you while Dante gets in position for the shot and I grab Wyatt, can you do that?" He finished, looking at the small girl of the group, who responded by putting her gloves on and smacking them together a couple times. "Let's do this." She responded, before heading around the tree, shaking her fists in the air, "Hey idiot! You want a piece of this?" She yelled at the beast, who turned its head, first confused, then rage covering its face. Lyle and Dante stood there, their jaws dropped before smiling. "Man that girl is a natural isn't she?" Dante questioned, as he began his approach, sidestepping to the rear of the troll's eye sight. "Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Lyle answered, more to himself than anything. Lyle grabbed his staff and backtracked a bit, before taking a different path, emerging next to Wyatt's unconscious body. "Sorry about this buddy, but it's got to be done. Electricus Awakis!" Wyatt chanted, as a bolt of lighting shot out of the top of his rod, jumping into Wyatt's body, jump-starting it. Wyatt's body shook a couple times, before his eyes shot open and he sat up, rigid as a board.

Lyle quickly covered Wyatt's scream of pain and simply pointed over at the scene in front of Wyatt's eyes. Angie was jumping around the troll's slow blows, throwing insults in its face at the same time. Dante was nearly in range for his charged blow, slowly moving closer with each step. Wyatt smiled a bit, then remembered something and his look turned solemn. Grabbing a nearby branch, Wyatt charged onto the scene, yelling. "Dante, wait, look out, he's got Radar Sense!" Wyatt screamed across the battlefield, but it was too late. The troll stood up straight as Dante stepped closer and in one move, turned around, throwing its elbow straight into Dante's chest, launching the small bat-wielding boy over 15 feet and into a bush. What happened next was even more beyond Wyatt's control. Angie, seeing Dante fly, charged the beast, first punching the troll's leg, freezing it in place. Then, as the monster turned around to free his leg, Angie delivered a hay-maker straight into its jaw with the Fist of Schoolage. It was a solid hit, and the troll was staggered for a bit, but it quickly shook the pain off and delivered his own fist straight into Angie's gut. The hit sent her flying as well, and would have had her colliding into a tree, but Wyatt moved fast and was there to catch her, well sort of. She fell on top of him, as he groaned, the force of the movement transferring into his body. "Oh Wyatt! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Angie started saying, but then she realized how close they were, and jumping off of him immediately, a light pink blush appeared on her face, but she covered it well. "Anyway thanks." She finished, extending her hand to help him up.

Lyle watched the whole scene go down and decided to provide them with some time to recover. He first cast a spell to project images of himself all around the area, confusing the troll. He then trapped the troll in an electric cage and blinded it with a flash of light. None of these did damage, but left the troll stunned and contained for at least a minute or so. Lyle then yelled across the battlefield, "Hey, if you guys are done socializing, I could use some help taking this thing down!". Wyatt and Angie immediately turned, looking at him and then at the troll and giving a nod of approval, they began to charge. Wyatt picked up Blast-a-Ton, which Angie had handed to him and followed suit. At the same time, Dante finally woke up and did the same, flanking the creature. Lyle hopped down the hill he was on and started throwing buffs onto his friends, making them stronger and giving them more damage resistance.

Wyatt switched the dial on Blast-a-Ton and fired off a mini sun into the cage, the heat beginning to tire out the troll, sapping his strength. Wyatt turned to Lyle and gave a command, "Lyle, on my signal, I want you to let the troll out of the cage okay?" Lyle nodded, giving his approval and continued throwing spells at the troll. Dante and Angie were primed and ready, Angie pounded her fists together and Dante swung his bat around. Wyatt gave the signal and the cage dropped, leaving an enraged, but less energized, War Troll in front of them. "Attack!" Wyatt yelled and they all converged on the troll. Angie shot her Blizzard Bonker straight into the troll's mid-section, freezing him from the waist down. She delivered her Fist of Schoolage once again into the troll's jaw, doing more damage this time due to the buffs and the troll's low energy level. Dante swung Skullcracker straight into the rear of the troll's head, bouncing it forward. Wyatt shot three missiles into the troll's chest, all of them exploding at the same time with the use of a remote charge, which was followed by a rocket-powered boxing glove in the same place. Lyle lit the ground on fire, burning the troll's feet before following up with a cyclone, blowing the troll high into the air before dropping him on his back, finally knocking it unconscious.

"We did it! Way to go guys!" Dante screamed, hopping around a bit, doing a little dance as well. "Lyle, you gotta join me in this victory dance, it's too much fun!" Dante said to his friend, who laughed and joined him, dancing in a circle. Angie and Wyatt grinned at the sight and walked over to the troll's unconscious body. "That was a little crazier than usual, wasn't it?" Wyatt said, nervously laughing a bit. Angie only grinned, but then her expression changed. "Don't ever scare me like that again Wyatt!" She said, punching his arm, not in much of a playful mood. Wyatt rubbed his arm and looked back at her, a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry Angie, I didn't mean to worry you, I thought I had it." He responded, the sorrow showing in his eyes. "Well fine, but don't let it happen again, or else I'm gonna have to bring you back to life so I can beat you up myself. If you don't mind, I'd like to take the honor of sending this thing back into the game for all the trouble it's caused me." Angie replied, standing on the troll, her fist up in the air. "By all means, go right ahead." Wyatt said, admiring her tenacity. Angie smiled back and threw her fist down, but at that moment, the troll woke up and had shot his arm up, in a last desperation shot. Seeing this, Wyatt acted as quick as he could, only muttering "Look out Angie!" as he tackled into her, pushing her out of the way, but not in enough time to keep them both safe. The troll's fist connected with Wyatt's jaw, launching him into the air, before crashing down hard on the ground. Angie snapped and immediately jumped on top of the troll, her fists swinging wildly. The first shot disintegrated the troll, but she kept going, letting her anger out onto the ground beneath her. "Why? Why? We beat him!" She screamed, hot tears falling down her face.

"Angie, Angie, calm down. You just need to relax." Lyle said as he comforted her, relaxing her fists. Dante checked on Wyatt, looking over the damage. "Guys, you're gonna wanna see this." He called back to the both of them. They slowly stood up and walked over. "What's up? Is he okay?" Lyle asked, the incoherent Angie still crying into his chest. "I can hear some shallow breathing, but he's out cold and he's got a massive bruise already forming on his face. We need to get him to a hospital quick." Dante relayed the information back. "Wait, let me just talk to him for a bit in private." Angie said, her tears subsiding, but still on her face. Dante and Lyle both nodded and walked away, giving her some time. "Listen to me Wyatt, I know you're in there. You're gonna be okay, okay? We're gonna make sure about that. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I don't know how this came about, but I feel like it was my fault. I'm feeling this weird emotion right now that I can't explain, maybe you can tell me about it when you get better? Anyways, just stay safe, okay?" She finished her speech, wiping the tears off of her face. "Alright guys, let's get him to the hospital. We'll need to pick him up and get him to your car Lyle." She exclaimed, instructing the guys where to pick him up. They slowly began the solemn climb back to Lyle's car and eventually, the hospital.

* * *

_Hey guys, quite the eventful chapter. I apologize for the length, but I had to go over quite a bit of things. Battle writing also takes a lot of words to be described properly. What do you guys think so far __of this? Do you like the ending of this chapter or no? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait for the next chapter. Thanks, The Duke._


	7. Fantasy and Reality

_Hey guys, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been having a bit of writer's block lately, I probably started and restarted this chapter something like 6 or 7 times before I became happy with the outcome. I also wanted to respond to one review I got for the last chapter._

_ viridianaln9 I actually did plan on using that at some point but had forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me! I've got some ideas for that section. That is, if Wyatt survives what's going on now. ;)_

_To everyone else, thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome and I'm glad you've stuck with this story for this long!_

_ Without further ado, I'm happy to bring the 7__th__ chapter of A Tale of Two Opposites._

* * *

The car ride to the hospital, well let's just say that tense was an understatement. Everyone was silent, the only noise coming from Wyatt's occasional groans of pain. He had yet to wake up, which worried everyone, especially Angie, even though she tried, horribly, to hide that emotion. Angie finally gave in, and started to gently rub Wyatt's head, hoping that it might possibly help him. While she did that, her mind wandered, mostly with thoughts of how this was all her fault, yet she couldn't figure out what she did to make her feel like that. Whenever she thought about it, a flash of pain would strike her temple, causing her winch and the only thing she could see was blackness. "_Why can't I be of more help? All I did was make Wyatt protect me not once, not twice, but three times!"_ Her mind screamed at her, she could only try her best to not let her tears show until she could be alone.

They finally reached the hospital and Angie went in to check Wyatt in, while Lyle and Dante brought him in. The receptionist shined her a smile, which Angie couldn't bring herself to return. "Welcome to Daventry Mercy Hospital, how may I help you?" The joyful woman questioned. Angie responded, her face still solemn, "I have a friend that was hit by a truck pretty bad, he's been unconscious since then, and we're worried he might be seriously hurt. When is the quickest you can get him in?" Angie shot back with her own question, no time for pleasantries. Besides, Angie wasn't in the mood for pleasantries right now. The woman tapped the keys on her computer, her eyes scanning through the data on the monitor in front of her, then brought her attention back to Angie, that same smile still on her face. "It looks like you're lucky, we'll be able to look at him in about 10 minutes, please take a seat while we get the room prepared and wait for the doctor to be available.

Angie walked over to the waiting room, thoughts of punching in that receptionist stupid smile in. _"How dare she be so happy right now! Does she realize where she's working? There are people that are seriously hurting right now, and she decides to smile like a fool?" _Angie's mind was furious and expressed its feeling into words inside itself. Angie sat beside the unconscious Wyatt. Lyle and Dante sat across from them, Lyle's head was in his hands, and oddly enough, Dante was controlled and silent, sitting in his seat, not doing much. Angie turned her head towards Wyatt, gazing into his closed eyes. _"Fight on Wyatt, we're going to make sure you get better. Just think of happy things, whatever you do, don't give up!" _Angie thought to herself, a single tear falling down her face before she buried her head into Wyatt's shoulder, silently sobbing.

Wyatt's mind was in a bit of a limbo. He could hear what was going on around him in the outside world, but when it came to seeing, he could only see in a sort of "silhouette mode". He could tell who it was around him if it was his friends, because he knew what their shapes looked like, but besides that, he was sort blind. Now while he could experience all that was going on in the outside world, he could do nothing to influence it. As his unconsciousness proceeded on, his mind began to wander into a dream world. He soon forgot about the real world and believed that the world he was living in at the moment, was reality. There was a flash of white as he awoke, he sat up straight, and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, noticing that he was in his bed. "Well that was a weird dream, a really long one too. Oh well, I guess it's time to get ready for school." Wyatt said out loud, more to himself than to anyone else. He went through his daily routine, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and putting some clothes on, before heading downstairs. His parents had left him a note on the kitchen island, letting him know that they had left for work early and were probably not going to be home until late. _"Well that's nothing new, why do they even leave a note anymore?" _Wyatt thought bitterly to himself.

Wyatt ate breakfast and walked to the bus-stop, working out in his head what quest he was going to do with Dante and Lyle tonight as he waited for the bus to arrive. Wyatt hopped off the bus a couple minutes later, walking through the gates of Daventry Hills High. Wyatt made his way to the usual bench in the middle of the hallway where they all hung out. Lyle showed up about a minute after, and Dante as usual, came in, flipping off of his skateboard a little while later. "Hey guys, now is it just me, or was I the only one who had a weird dream last night?" Wyatt finally asked, once they had all gathered together. Lyle and Dante both looked each other and shook their heads no. "Not that I can remember, then again, I don't remember half the things that happen in my life." Dante responded, his eyes wandering a bit, reading the signs on the walls of the school's hall. "Have you been getting enough sleep dude? That might explain the strange dreams. What was it about, just curious?" Lyle asked, a wondering look on his face.

Wyatt then explained the dream he had experienced to Dante and Lyle, well mostly Lyle. Dante was looking around the halls, admiring how "creative" the signs in the halls were. Lyle only nodded and asked small questions through it all. When Wyatt had finished his story, Lyle thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe it's just your mind going through possible scenarios that could happen? Plus, we all know that you like Angie, so it would make sense why that would be part of the dream." Wyatt's face flushed and he could only stammer out a response. "W-what? I do NOT like Angie, y-you guys are crazy." The words slowly crawled out of Wyatt's mouth, but it was already obvious that was lying. "Dude, you know you can't lie. Your voice sounds like a 13 year old going through puberty twice." Dante exclaimed, grinning a bit as Lyle only nodded in approval.

The conversation sputtered out into regular small talk after that, so Wyatt headed for his class, his head still ringing with the words they had said to him. _"Of course that would be in your dream, you like her anyways." _The words bounced around in his brain. _"Do I like Angie?" _Wyatt asked himself. He thought about the small, but feisty girl that they had slowly become friends with. He had never really noticed this before, but she was both pretty and cute. She was smart too, which Wyatt liked, she had beaten him in more than one argument, which almost never happened to Wyatt. She had a bit of playfulness with their friendship, playfully punching him every now and then, which Wyatt had come to enjoy and it made him smile every time. As he pondered all the reasons why he would like Angie, he was oblivious to the fact that the very girl that he was thinking about, was in front of him, shaking her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Wyatt? Is anyone in there?" She questioned, knocking her hand on his forehead, shaking him from his daze. He looked up and immediately jumped, "Ah! Angie, what are you doing?" He asked, trying his best to keep his words from stammering. "Well, I would think that I'm talking to my friend, why? What did you think I was doing?" Angie asked, her face showing an expression of wonder. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking and you surprised me is all." Wyatt answered

Angie's face curled up into a grin as she asked, "Oh, what were you thinking about?" Wyatt's face became flustered but he covered it a bit. "Oh, just thinking about what quest I'm going to do with the guys tonight." He answered. Since it wasn't a complete lie, his voice didn't go all puberty on him, as Dante said. She frowned a bit, "Oh, darn, I thought it would be something juicy, it's just something normal, well that's boring." She exclaimed. "Sorry to disappoint you, maybe next time, I'll have something better for your ears." Wyatt replied, chuckling a bit. Angie smiled and turned back around in her seat as the class began. Wyatt grinned and blushed a bit at her cute smile, which she hardly ever showed. The rest of the day went normally for Wyatt, his mind kept thinking back to Angie and by the end of the day, he had realized that he really did have a crush on Angie Prietto.

Angie was nervously biting on her nails, as she waited for the doctor to come back and give them the results of Wyatt's tests. It had already been a half hour since he had gone in and they had been told nothing. _"Please just let it be minor, nothing too serious."_ Her mind thought, as she rocked back and forth in her seat. After another five minutes, the doctor finally came out through the doors. He looked around the waiting room and noticed the three friends and made his way over. "So, how is he doc?" Lyle asked, the look of worry clear in his eyes. "Well, we ran some tests and..."

_Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I know you guys probably hate those, but I still need to think about what direction I want to go in. So until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to publish the next one for you guys. Tulta Munille everyone! The Duke_


	8. Update

_**Hey guys, The Duke here, I'm sorry about not updating this story. I have a couple of reasons for that. One, school's starting up so my schedule's been pretty hectic with that. Secondly, I'm still thinking about the direction I want to go with this story believe it or not. I hate writer's block, it's the worst feeling for your brain ever. Anyways, I wanted to update you guys, I will hopefully be putting up a new chapter for this story here shortly, we shall see how the upcoming weekend treats me.**_


End file.
